Ninja in a Pirate's World old
by Florentic Waver
Summary: Old story, my first one. I am now redoing in the story called Ninja Siblings, it will not have Naruto characters but it will have ninjas! Check it out if you like this one! and right now this one is discontinued OcxOp characters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninja in a Pirates World One Piece/ Naruto Crossover**_

_**Chapter 1. Kidnapped!!!**_

_**Ranko had been kidnapped! She didn't even know the person! She was practicing her fire ball jutsu, when someone whispered in her ear "new nakama" before knocking her out with something. When she woke up she was in a cabin full of hammocks, it smelled of sweat and meat so she assumed a bunch of guys slept there.**_

_**She sighed, the stinking' person had gagged her and tied her up to a post with chains and ropes darn they tied her tight maybe before she hurt her before burning up the ropes and melting the chains with fire chackra. Then she heard something… was it? … IT WAS! Someone was coming her way down the steps. She struggled trying to get out of her bonds because she thought it was her kidnapper when the door opened **__too late__** she thought closing her eyes.**_

_**The person entered a few steps then probably startled by her and dropped a jar or something it was too dark for her to see. She heard the person shout upstairs "Nami, Sanji, Everyone! Come quick!" then dashed towards her and started taking off the ropes.**_

_**There were some more footsteps probably the ones her rescuer called first. Fallowed by some lazy steps **__from someone that was asleep __**she figured. Then a few more about three or four she couldn't tell it was still dark. She was then stripped of her gag and breathed a sigh of relief hoping her kidnapper didn't hear the shouts.**_

_Click! __**The room flickered on full of light then a man who was blonde looked at her ogled. He had curly eyebrows with his blonde hair covering his right eye. His eye was now a heart and he was doing a strange noodle dance upon seeing her. **__Great another pervert like Ebesu and Jiraya __**she sighed hard.**_

_**Then a green-haired man looked at her rescuer who was working on the chains and asked "Oi Chopper need help on those chains, they look a little too much for you" he pointed out. Ranko guessed he was right because they were not getting any looser. **_

_**All of a sudden there was an angry shout up above and footsteps started down the stairs FAST!! "What the he— are you doing?" The person asked angrily. With a sharp pang she recognized the voice of her kidnapper. The person coming down the stairs.**_

_**Luffy had come pelting down the steps and grabbed her rescuer and put him or her down then started shooing everyone away with hand jesters telling them to go and that they didn't see anything.**_

_**That's when a orange-haired girl slammed a fist right on his noggin making him reel on the floor in pain. **__Like Sakura and Naruto__** she thought with a giggle that's when her kidnapper looked at her and smiled happily. **__Oh no not again I don't have enough chackra to burn his—__**her thoughts were caught off when he got closer and too late, SMOOCH!!**_

**_Thanks for the first chapter loaded i know it isnt much but im gonna log and post more I actually typed this during seventh _ as soon as i get on I'll get on and type more at home just go with this and tell me what ya like check out my other stories too_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Luffy's Troubles and Hot Moods

Everyone looked in shock as Luffy had kissed her on the lips knowing she was too weak to fight back. She meanwhile had closed her eyes and struggled with her bonds like she wanted to strangle him.

After about half a minute, the blond snapped out of it and kicked the boy into the side of the ship. A man in speedos raised his sunglasses angrily saying "Oi Sanji be careful of my ship" but "Sanji" wasn't listening. He kicked the backs of the chains and they broke into pieces.

He had then lifted the girl "bride" style, she was then carried upstairs and into the kitchen with Luffy protesting all the way. He then put the poor girl down and asked her "What do you want to eat? This glutton wouldn't save you anything I at least know that." She said she was fine and then sat up.

Luffy had grabbed her and started pulling her on her shirt apparently to get her to go in a room with her or to show her new nakama, Sanji objected at once pulling her back and fourth from each other yelling as hard as they could and her in the middle being jerked back and fourth begging them quietly to stop, and getting dizzy.

Nami then walked in and wacked them both good and hard on the head yelling "CANT YOU SEE SHE'S JUST A POOR GIRL NOW KNOCK IT OFF OR ILL PUNISH YOU BOTH!" and with that she dragged the girl up to change her tattered and ragged clothes.

"T-thanks Nami-san" putting on a shirt that Nami could no longer fit and then pulling on a pair of pants Nami didn't like.

"It's Fine kid... wait i don't even know your name how rude of me, it is..."

"Ranko" she replied and then Nami choosing those clothes for her took her to the private girls bathroom to shower and bathe to perfection.

Luffy and Sanji were waiting outside of the room to see who would get her first and then they, all of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared and three or four figures appeared. One with red hair and a gourd on his back, another that was blond in a orange and black jump suit. One with black raven hair and a huge long sword, finally a guy with black pineapple hair who was yawning.

"Oi, you with the curly eyebrow do you know a girl with blond spiky down hair and a headband like this" said the blond jumpsuit boy, and then he pointed to his headband which was shaped like a leaf.

"Nope" said Sanji but Luffy replied

"Yep she's in that room changing and bathing with our Navigator Nami plus she is my new nakama."

"W-what" said two of them the raven haired and the blond. They rushed into the room then in the bathroom. They then walked out both with bloody noses and punch marks on their cheeks.

"Yeah their busy" said the blond with a smirk then the pineapple laughed then yawned.

The red head sighed, then said "why do you guys have to be so weird its just them dressing what's so bad about that" with that he opened the door walked inside then five seconds later came out with a bloody nose. "I know what you mean now" he said then closed his eyes which had rings around them.

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Luffy and Sanji elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up you idiot" Sanji yelled and then walked off "I'm gonna make dinner for Nami-swan~ and Robin-chawn.

"Blah blah blah" said the raven haired boy and sighed. "Well we need her and here she is" he finally finished as Nami and Ranko walked out all dressed up.

"Ooh you guys! What are you doing here?" Ranko said looking at them calmly but a little weirded out.

"Were here for you of course" they said and grabbed her before disappearing in a huge flash of smoke.

"Come back with Ran-Chan" yelled Sanji jumping up and twirling around kicking one into the wall.

"You are a good opponent to fight" said Lee and he did a pose smirking like so.

"Fine lets bring it on you stupid bowl head." said Sanji putting a cigarette in his teeth and lighted it up.

"i am the green beast of kohana you can not defeat me" he said and appeared behind him, suddenly sanji twirling down landed on his hands and started twirling around fast on his hands kicking all the kunai and shirriken away from harm of Nami Robin or Ranko.

Sanji stared at the boy, "Who are you?" Sanji asked,

the boy smirked at him,

"yes you will make a worthey opponent. I am Rock Lee of the hidden Leaf village and who might you be?"

He took a second to pat down his cigrette of the ashes then looked at him.

"I am Sanji, the prince of the Pirate ship of the Straw hat Pirates." he said smiling happily.

Lee nodded he would be a strong opponent.

Ranko struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip. "Put. Me. Down." she said trying to bite his wrist. He wacked her on the back of her head numbing her whole body making her not able to move but still able to talk. She mumbled. "No fair..." then passed out of dizzyness, and out of exhustion.

"Poor kid," Sasuke mumbled then set her down on their boat. It was a quite large vessel that the Ninja's use when they go on missions out in the water. He set her down as the other raven haired boy came over fuming. He activated the sharingan and readied himself. 'Here we go' He thought.

END O CHAPTER TWO! HOPE YOU LIKE ITS! pm me or comment or i might not add anymore adn start on a new one cause im that mean V_V... :DDDDD OH WELL IM TOO HYPER TO BE ANGRY!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nobody but the character Ranko Isumi.

Review of last chapter:

"Poor kid," Sasuke mumbled then set her down on their boat. It was a quite large vessel that the Ninja's use when they go on missions out in the water. He set her down as the other raven haired boy came over fuming. He activated the sharingan and readied himself. 'Here we go' He thought.

Chapter three

Shiringan vs Gumo Gumo

"Give me my nakama back!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"I have no intention of doing that for she is our nakama." Sasuke replied looking at him and sighing.

"Okey then Gumo Gumo no!" Luffy shouted bringing back his arm. Sasuke looked at it Wait what? It was stretching back like a rubber band. Sasuke did quick hand signs.

"Chidori!" he called running at the boy. He would have to attack if that punch hit him he wouldn't be able to dodge. Slam! Sasuke hit him straight on and the boy stumbled back.

"Sorry, I didn't want to have to kill you" Sasuke said deactivating his Shiringan. Suddenly the boy stepped forward and grinned.,

"Was that made to hurt ba****d?" He said the fist still stretched back.

"Wait it didn't effect you?" Sasuke cried out in astonishment.

"It's because I'm Rubber!" he replied "Pistol!" he finished his attack and sent Sasuke flying with a huge fist. He slid back and stood on the water looking at him. Reactivating his sharingan. He had underestimated the boy. He drew out his Snake Blade.

(**Warning next scene creates a ton of spoilers for some people. This has been a warning**)

Luffy bent down and started pumping up and down creating steam.

"Gear Second" he said looking up at his opponent. He had turned a deep dark red and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke saw huge amounts of chackra flowing from him.

"What's this Justu. I Never saw hand signs he just did something with his legs..." Sasuke murmured to himself. Suddenly the boy was there with a fist in Sasuke's face which sent him flying again into the base of their ship.

"OI" Franky shouted bending down and looking at the huge dent in the ship. "Don't murder my ship Luffy!"

Luffy appeared on the ship steaming still. 'What was this powerful technique, what is it?' Sasuke thought standing on the water slowly and looking up back at the boy.

"Stop it now you two!" a voice yelled. Sasuke was startled and looked back at Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm telling you to stop. Your putting Ranko in more trauma then she needs!" she said she had the girl on her back. Luffy immediately went back to normal.

"Ranko!" he cried stretching out his arm and grabbing the girls arm.

"WHAT THE!" Sakura shouted as Ranko flew up to him.

"I said she's my nakama so she's MY nakama!"

Sakura sighed.

"Well she will be your dead nakama if you don't give her now." she said.

"DEAD! Chopper!" Luffy said freaking out and running around holding Ranko around in circles.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped up, as long as he had Ranko they couldn't attack.

A reindeer came standing on two legs and they raised there eyebrows startled.

"What's the matter Luffy?" he said twitching his nose. This was nothing new. They had a ton of animals that were summoned that could talk.

"I'm surprised you didn't get SUPA startled when our Doctor talked" Franky said. Sakura looked at him.

"The reindeer's a doctor?" she asked. Franky nodded.

Luffy had ran into a room with the little reindeer following him. Sakura started walking too. She might be needed.

Lee and Sanji were panting and taking a quick breather. All around them were signs that they had been fighting on the ninja vessel.

"You are a worthy opponent if I've ever had one" Lee said wiping his forehead. Sanji flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground and stomped it smothering it.

"Yeah. Who would of known. Well anyway you ready to continue? I wont be holding back anymore" he stated.

"Good! Then neither will I!" Lee shouted. Wham! Lee got hit in the head with a huge mallet and Sanji with a Climatact.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami and Ten-ten stated at once.

"Ten-ten we were in the middle of a very youthful battle!" Lee complained.

"Well too bad battles over" Nami stated angrily she had finally caught up to them.

"Nami-swan anything for you!" Sanji shouted trying to hug her. Shoe to the face and he fell down.

"Well anyway where's Ranko?" Lee said crossing his arms and sighing. He was just about to take off his weights.

"Well she's being treated by their doctor and Sakura" Ten-ten replied.

"Let's go wait ok" He replied.

"What about–" she was intururupted by a shout.

"What are you guys doing where's my little sister!" they turned to see Naruto standing there angrly.

"This isn't gonna go well..." Sasuke said spotting him. Ten-ten and Lee nodded.

End o chapter 3 ^^

Hope you like it. Message and rate please thank you ^^

If you would like me to do a certain story I will do it.


End file.
